scifixoverfandomcom-20200215-history
Khala
The Khala ("Path to Ascension") was the main religion of most of the protoss species following the Aeon of Strife. Adherents to the Khala were called the Khalai, while the minority who refused were called the Nerazim. The Khala was based upon the psionic link that could be shared between all protoss, and had originally shared prior to the interference of the xel'naga. The Nerazim believed the Khala would rob them of their individuality, and cut the nerve cords that allowed them access to the psychic bond. History In an effort to end the Infinite Cycle, Amon and a faction of xel'naga sought out a psionically gifted species that might have Purity of Form. Upon discovering the fledgling protoss, and noticing their species-wide psychic connection, they began to subtly manipulate this bond in order to uplift the species. After thousands of years of these manipulations, Amon and his xel'naga revealed themselves to the protoss. But within protoss society, individualism was weakening the connection they each shared. Eventually the bond was broken entirely -- though they could still communicate telepathically, they had lost the empathic connection. Viewing this as a distinct failure, Amon and his followers, both xel'naga and a group of protoss known as the Tal'darim, left Aiur. This brought about the devastating civil war known as the Aeon of Strife. Around 100 CE, the protoss Savassan and Temlaa discovered a cavern of khaydarin crystals. After touching the crystals, the two rediscovered the long lost psionic link -- though it was only able to work between the two of them. After learning more about the link from xel'naga artifacts, Savassan -- adopting the name Khas -- traveled across Aiur and reawoke the bond in nearly all of the protoss. This ended the Aeon of Strife. As he fulfilled this mission, Khas developed a philosophy regarding both the psionic-link and the xel'naga. This philosophy was called the Khala. He reasoned that the bond was truly all the protoss needed, and forbade teaching about the xel'naga. Unbeknownst to Khas, the reawakening of their psionic bond also awakened the xel'naga slumbering in Ulnar and directly led to the War Among the Gods. Ultimately, those who rejected the Khala and formed rogue tribes were banished from Aiur and named the Nerazim. When Amon sought to return to the Materium, he was able to corrupt the Khala. Only by severing their nerve cords, as the Nerazim had already done, were any protoss able to completely escape his corruption. Even the most adept could only resist for so long. Though the End War was eventually won, it was done so at the cost of the Khala. Artanis helped the protoss rebuild their society built on unity but without the psychic bond. Years later, the protoss still struggled with the scars of such a terrible loss. Teachings Because of the empathic bond between all Khalai protoss, deeply emotional moments were felt by the entire species. Deeply tragic events like the Last Stand of Khardalas were mourned by all. Based on the teachings of the Khala, Khalai society became structured into three castes -- the Judicator Caste, led by the Conclave; the Templar Caste, and the Khalai Caste. Once the protoss became interstellar explorers, the teachings of the Khala led them to adopt a stewardly relationship with less advanced species they encountered. This was called the Dae'Uhl. Use The Khala allowed Khalai to detect the presence of each other and also permitted psychic communication over limited distances. It was difficult to be fully immersed within the Khala, and the depth of immersion was considered a personal choice. Most Judicators and Templar allowed themselves to be fully subsumed by unity with the Khala for periods every day. The connection to the Khala could also be strengthened by nectar from the alavash plant. Strength in the Khala was measured in levels -- with the fifth level being the most powerful. The Khala made it extremely hard for protoss to hate each other, as they could always sense each others feelings. It also required intense emotional discipline to prevent the society-wide bond from becoming unruly. The greatest benefit of the Khala was the incredible psionic capabilities it granted. The psionic energy was enough to produce psionic storms, and also kept the protoss from being able to be assimilated by the zerg. The Khala also allowed for a communication similar to a Vulcan mind-meld or asari unity, creating a mental space where no lies could be told. This was most often done between two Khalai, but was also done with the Nerazim Raszagal on at least one occasion. If connected to the Khala upon death, a protoss did not fully die -- their memories and last thoughts would enter into the Khala and remain as "resonances". Only the preservers had full access to the memories of the deceased, If cut off from the Khala, protoss became vulnerable to the energies of the Void and the Realm of Chaos. The drug Sundrop was able to temporarily cut a protoss off from the Khala, but could lead to extreme mental imbalances. Some very rare and extremely powerful protoss were capable of using both Void and Khala energies simultaneously. Source The Khala is derived from Starcraft. For canon information visit StarCraft Wiki. Category:K Khala Category:Religion & Philosophy Category:Protoss Culture